


Quiet

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: So as soon as that break starts, Taemin slips himself into Jinki’s empty classroom, shuts and locks the door behind him and sits himself in Jinki’s lap. Jinki’s hands automatically come up to rest on his waist even as Jinki shakes his head, but he lets Taemin kiss him again, again. They’re quick kisses that taste like the coffee on Jinki’s desk and when Taemin pulls away, Jinki frowns up at him even as his fingers tighten their hold on Taemin’s hips.





	

Taemin kind of has a huge crush on his professor. Jinki is everything he could want: handsome, kind, funny, intelligent and _god_ , his voice. Taemin’s heard all of Jinki’s impromptu duets with Jonghyun (the music teacher with the sex eyes and plush lips and piercings and _guh_ , his _voice_ ) and at this point, Taemin doesn’t even _mind_ the age gap. Which isn’t even that much - just four years and honestly…the age gap makes it _that much better._

(Sometimes Taemin thinks about Jinki fucking him over his desk and pulling his hair and covering his mouth so no one hears even as he _growls_ in Taemin’s ear how much he wants to make him _scream_.)

There’s just _something_ about Jinki, the way his hair falls messy over his eyes when he runs a hand through it and the way he looks when he’s concentrating, the way he tilts his head as he pushes up those gold rimmed glasses, even his bright, sweet smile.

Taemin doesn’t even _like_ physics, but Jinki makes it so _worth it._ Even if all Taemin does most of the time is daydream about being fucked by Jinki or sucking him off and staring at his bulge whenever Jinki has the gall to wear those tight pants that do nothing to conceal what he’s packing.

Kibum thinks Taemin’s crush on Jinki is _ridiculous_ , but then, Kibum has been kissing Jonghyun’s (non-existent) ass for months now - but because Kibum knows everyone and everything, he knows just what exactly makes Jinki _tick_. And because Kibum has been Taemin’s friend for years now, he shows Taemin exactly what he has to do to get Jinki on his knees.

(So Taemin puts on the pretty lavender thong and the pretty black skirt and makes Jinki _beg_.)

This time though, it starts with Taemin sitting himself in Jinki’s lap, and it ends with Jinki’s cock shoved down his throat as Jinki struggles to maintain his cool. Taemin knows just about all of Jinki’s schedule, knows that on Fridays, he has two classes almost back to back - just a fifteen minute break in between them. So as soon as that break starts, Taemin slips himself into Jinki’s empty classroom, shuts and locks the door behind him and sits himself in Jinki’s lap. Jinki’s hands automatically come up to rest on his waist even as Jinki shakes his head, but he lets Taemin kiss him again, again. They’re quick kisses that taste like the coffee on Jinki’s desk and when Taemin pulls away, Jinki frowns up at him even as his fingers tighten their hold on Taemin’s hips.

“I have a _class_ , Taemin. We can’t do this, not here and certainly not now.”

“We don’t have to _do_ anything, can’t I kiss my boyfriend hello?”

“Not here, not now. _Taemin_.”

Taemin huffs, leans in to press kiss after kiss to the sensitive skin of Jinki’s neck. “Jinki,” he mimics, but instead of an exasperated sigh, it’s an all out _moan_ , needy and breathy as his hips move like he’s riding Jinki instead of grinding down on his thigh.

“Taemin…” but instead of pushing him away, Jinki only pulls him closer, the upward grind of his hips meeting Taemin’s as his come down. Taemin gasps at the sudden friction and then grinds himself down in quick, rough circles as he pants against Jinki’s lips.

“I wanna suck you off, _please_ ,” Taemin whimpers, lets Jinki lick into his mouth and kiss him breathless.

“You can suck me in the car, how about that? Or should I just bend you over in the backseat, quick and dirty before we get home?”

“No, _now_ -” Taemin heaves a breath that is stopped when Jinki places a firm hand over his nose and mouth, stopping his breath and silencing him all at once. Taemin feels himself go rigid, inhaling uselessly just to feel the amount of control Jinki has over him.

“Were you defying me, Taeminnie?”

Taemin’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head. Jinki’s nails dig into his cheek for a long moment before Jinki _shoves_ his head back, frowning. “I don’t think you deserve it.”

“I do, _please_ -” Taemin heaves in quick, shallow breaths as the sensations all come rushing back. He feels dizzy, lightheaded with pleasure and he _wants Jinki so badly that he can barely think-_

But his fifteen minutes are almost up so Taemin kisses Jinki again, quick and rough and dirty before he slides down onto his knees, grins when Jinki’s legs automatically part. Taemin nuzzles the bulge in Jinki’s dress pants like he can’t get enough ( _because he can’t_ ), lets Jinki pull his pants down and finally, finally he gets his mouth on Jinki’s cock. Jinki’s head immediately lolls back but instead of sucking him off like he wants, Taemin allows Jinki to fist his hair, guiding him like that. Jinki sets a brutal pace, starting fast and going faster so Taemin nearly chokes on each downstroke. And when Taemin _does_ choke, Jinki just holds him there, grinds in sharp circles into the spasming of Taemin’s throat and finally lets him go. Taemin keeps himself there for another long moment before pulling away, coughing. As soon as he catches his breath though, he’s pressing swollen lips to Jinki’s spit-slick cock and then just when Taemin opens his mouth to suck Jinki again, the bell rings and Jinki starts in his seat, curses. Taemin takes the opportunity to slide beneath Jinki’s desk and Jinki whispers a curse into his fist when he realizes what Taemin wants, but he scoots his chair in, pulls up his pants and tucks his aching cock back in, because there is _no way_ they can be found out like this.

“Keep quiet,” Jinki hisses and then students begin to file in. He greets them with his usual smile (if not a bit strained because all Taemin is doing is letting his warm breath fall on the tip of Jinki’s cock as his fingers trace idle patterns against his inner thighs) and once everyone is seated, he stands, quickly turns on the projector and announces that they’ll be watching a movie. He’s lucky this is his 4pm class; most of the students are either on their phones or half-asleep already and didn’t notice the all too obvious bulge in the front of his pants. Or if they did, they were choosing to ignore it.

The first dvd Jinki finds is _The Secret Life of Chaos_ , which he says will be interesting because it discusses the Chaos Theory, which was referenced in Jurassic Park. Of course, none of the students take the bait, but as long as they’re paying attention to something _other_ than the fact that Jinki will soon be getting his dick sucked during class.

As soon as the movie starts, Taemin presses a chaste kiss to the head of Jinki’s cock, digs his tongue into the slit and mouths down the side to Jinki’s balls, licking over one as he fondles the other. He’s being perfectly quiet but Jinki can practically _hear_ all the little whimpers and keening noises Taemin would make; he misses the sloppy sucking noises and the way Taemin would pull off to plead and beg Jinki to let him come. Jinki tangles a hand in Taemin’s hair and pulls him back up to his cock and Taemin covers the tip in kitten licks, hand fisting what his mouth doesn’t reach before he abruptly grips the base and sinks down all the way in one smooth stroke. He bobs his head quickly and Jinki can practically picture it, how Taemin would look up at him with wide, touched out eyes and how his pretty plush lips would be thinned out and red around his cock, how his hips would pulse forward into thin air because Jinki _knows_ Taemin gets off on sucking cock, could ( _has_ ) come just from sucking Jinki off, from Jinki fucking his face.

Taemin’s sucking Jinki off like he’s _starved_ for cock, fondling his balls with his tiny fingers even while his other hand worms its way to Jinki’s perineum and then to the furled skin of his anus and one spit-slick finger traces around the rim, slips inside partway and Jinki fights to keep his hips from bucking up into the tight heat of Taemin’s mouth, down to push his finger in deeper. Taemin’s mouth leaves Jinki’s cock to kiss a trail up his inner thigh and drops hickey after hickey onto the sensitive skin. Jinki fights not to jump each time Taemin’s teeth touch his skin and fails, digs his fingers into Taemin’s hair and tug as a warning. Taemin presses his grin against Jinki’s thigh, then mouths against his skin, “I want you to come on my face.”

And the image of that combined with the way Taemin so earnestly goes back to fisting Jinki’s cock, slow on the way up and _twists tighter_ at the head, thumb digging into the slit before coming down faster, fist held loose. Just the way Jinki likes it best; and then Taemin has the nerve to go back to eagerly lapping at Jinki’s balls and Jinki pulls twice on Taemin’s hair as a warning that he’s _going to come,_ and he does, all over Taemin’s face.

(And when class is over and everyone’s gone, Taemin slides out from under the desk, Jinki’s come still on his face. There’s a more than obvious bulge in his trousers and he pulls them down to show Jinki the wet spot on the fabric of pink ( _lace_ ) boyshorts that do nothing to conceal his obviously aching erection.

“You ruined your pretty panties,” Jinki murmurs, smooths his thumb over the spot and Taemin _shudders_.

“I didn’t want to come until you said so,” he says, lips curving up into a grin because he _knows_ how much Jinki likes being in charge, but the grin falls from his lips when Jinki spins him around and bends him over the desk.

“Since you’ve been so good, how about a reward?”)


End file.
